


the song we used to sing, what was its name?

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, for:taiga13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for taiga13.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the song we used to sing, what was its name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiga13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taiga13).



> Written for taiga13.

House's nights must be terrible. Wilson grips his phone at his heart, tight enough to shatter.

"You can't let him walk all over you," Amber says. She must have sensed he wasn't with her; he's been gone for longer than he's been pacing. "You couldn't agree."

She taught him to say yes to himself. An easier lesson than _no_ to House.

"Come back to bed," she whispers. Wilson does, to hold her and to be held.

He misses House. Amber is enough, and not enough. Wilson loves her, and hates her for not being House; loves her, and hates himself.


End file.
